Fossil Fighters: Dina's story
by ShadowPhoenix34
Summary: Here's a new idea I have had for quite some time. We all know the plot of the Fossil Fighters: Champions game but here is my twist on the story. Rupert/Dina, Todd/Pauleen, Hunter/Rosie
1. The beginning

**Hey people of the web I have decided to make a new story and this one is over my favorite fossil fighters game. Don't panic I'm still going to work on my Bakugan story but I'm probably going to flip flop between the two and I also want to start a pokemon Black and white story.**

** Disclaimer I don't own Fossil Fighters; Champions if I did Todd and Pauleen would have gotten together and Dina and Rupert would have kissed before the ending. P.S if you catch the name Phoenix don't be larmed I named my character Phoenix so I may accidentally place Phoenix instead of Dina they are the same person.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Dina POV:**

I looked over a cliff at the vast valley below. WHite birds flew into the sky and disappeared. I spread my arms out wide and breathed in the fresh air. The serene silence was broken by the yelling of my best friend Todd.

"Hey, Dina! How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, huh?" I rolled my eyes and turned around and ran to where TOdd's voice was coming from. He jumped into the air when he saw me. "Quit stalling and get over here, Dina." I met Todd at the bottom of the mountian and said,

"Geez Todd ina rush are you. Got a hot date I don't know about." We both looked at each other and laughed.

"People say wild vivosaurs live up at the top of this mountain." I looked at himm with a quizzical look. He sighed, "Come on! We just went over this! A 'vivosaur' is a dinosaur that's been revived from fossils. Man, I never thought I'd see one with my very own eyes! Now come on! We're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our very own." He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Race you to the top!" He ssprinted ahead of me before the words registered in my head.

"Cheater!" I yelled after him. I ran behind him when we reached the top of the mountain.

"...Hey! I don't see any vivosaurs anywhere! SOmebody must have been lying to me!" Suddenly the gound shook. The leaves in a bush started to rustle. We turned to where the sound had originated from. "Wh-What was that?! What's going on?!" I walked to the bush.

"I think there's something on the other side of this bush." I told him in a whisper. Suddenly I giant blue creature broke out from behind the bush.

"Th-That's an allosaurus." We started running away from it. "Run it's gonna eat us!"

"No really Todd I thought it wanted to play tag with it's teeth!" We were suddenly at the edge of a cliff. I sttod in front of Todd protectively. There was no way I was going to let my best friend get eaten. As the Aloosaurus stalked closer to us we kept backing up. I suddenly heard a shriek. Todd and I turned our heads and we saw something yellow flying towards us with a person on his back.

"Eeek! It's a pteranodon."

"Jump on! Both of you!" The man on the back of the pteranodon said. After I got over how cool it was he was riding on the back of a dinosaur I finally noticed he had a hand outstreched to us.

"Huh?" was Todd's genius answer.

"Get a move on!"

"B-but." I grabbed onto Todd's hand and ran towards the edge of the cliff. I jumped and grabbed the man's hand and he pulled behind him onto the pteranodon.

"Yee haw. Let's go partners." I turned around and saw the Allosaurus roar from where we had jumped from. "We all good back there?"

"Yeah we're okay... I think." I said. We landed at the bottom of the mountain and I finally got a good look at our saviour. He looked like any other cowboy in the world the only difference was the pickaxe on his back. I saw Todd's eyes widen in amazement. Uh oh inner fan boy will make his appearance in 3, 2, 1.

"...OH MY GOSH!" Called it. "Yo' you're Joe!" Huh I knew he looked familiar. The man Joe nods.

"Yep that's me. Suprised you know my handle kid."

"Of course I know you! You're the greates Fossil Fighter in the whole world!" Your Fossil Battle skills are legendary! You're Joe Wildwest! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! This is amazing!" Todd started to look sheepish. "... I must sound like a real nerd, huh."

"Little bit." I told him. Suddenly the ground shook again.

"GRAAAAWL!" we heard.

"EEEEEK!" Todd screamed.

"That allosaurus is madder than a sack full'a hornets. We can't let it leave the mountain all riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap'a trouble. Ain't no other choice. We gotta subdue the critter in a fossil battle. How about it, small fry? Thnk you're up for it?" Todd and I looked at each other then back at Joe. "I'll even loan ya one's a my Dino Medals for the fight. So how 'bout it?" Todd suddenly bent over clutching his stomach.

"Oooooooooh! Oh, my stomach! It hurts real bad... It must be that rotten banana I ate this morning." Why in the world would he have even thought eating a rotten banana was a good idea I asked myself. "... Yeah, that's it. Ooooooh..." Todd turned to me. "I really wanna fight, but I don't think I can. So you'll have to fight in my place, Dina. Ooooow! Oh, my stomach..."

"Okay if you're sure." I told him grabbing his shoulder hoping he would fall over.

"...Huh. Well fair enough. Guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead. I got four of 'em, so just take whichever one strikes yer fancy. That there's an Aerosteon. She's a power type that overwhelms foes with her sharp claws. That's a fast-growing, well-balanced vivosaur called a Toba Titanosaur. It's one'a yer more fashionable types. Now that there's a Tsintaosaurus. It's a backup-type vivosaur that has great support skills. And finally we got a Dimetrodon. It's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills. SO that's all she wrote. Now dive in and pick yersel a vivosaur. My hands hovered over each medal. My hand seemed to guide itself to Aerosteon. I picked the medal up and I saw a lash of light behing my eyelids.

"This one."

"Grease my pants and call me slick! That's a fine choice there, small fry. Now remember, once ya throw htat Dino MEdal at the allosaurus, yer vivosaur will be unleashed. The strength of a fossil fighter depends on how much of a bond they build with their vivosaurs. So make sure y'all trust each other, and try to have some fun. All right?" I nodded and threw the dino medal and in a flash of light Aerosteon appeared on front of me. Suddenly there was a light female voice in my head.

_"I am Shadow. I am proud to stand by your side."_

_ "I as well Shadow. It's nice to meet you." _Aerosteon was faster so she was able to attacck first.

"Aeros attack with windblat." WInd shout out of Shadow's mout taking 34 LP from the Allo. The Allosaurus attacked with Allo bite taking out 34 LP from Shadow. I had Shadow attack with wind blast again taking out 64LP.

"Hot dang! That Allosaurus seems to have settled back down. That Allosaurus finally calmed down and went back into his Dino Medal." Joe turned to look at me. "Nice job, small fry! Yor did really good."

"You ran that fossil battle like a pro, Dina! You're awesome!" Todd yelled.

"Th-Thansk Todd." I get really embarassed when I'm gettin praise. "Wait a minute" I said taking a step back and crossing my arms. "What happened to your stomach ache."

"...Huh? Hey my stomach doesn't hurt anymore." He laughed nervously. "Yeah, well who cares about that now, am I right?"

"This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel Fighter. Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch." Todd and I turned to Joe. "Vivosaurs need to be with Fossil Fighters they can trust. If they, are abandoned, they go feral and their true natures emerges.

_"He is right. I would not have given you my name if I knew I would not have been able to trust you."_

_ "Well thank you for placing so much of your trust in me."  
_"That's why I'm here, actually. The Fighters Association asked me to round up rogue vivosaurs. Aw, shucks. Where are my manners? You kow this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter."

"I'm Dina."

"I'm Todd and Dina is my best friend. We always cheer for you on TV, Joe. Well you and Dina's brother and his girlfriend." I elbowed him in the ribs. I didn't like lots of people to no my brother was a famous fossil fighters. Don't get me wrong I love my brother and his girlfriend it's just everyone wants things from me when they find out. Todd was the only one who liked me for me and that was how we became the best of friends. "Our dream is to become great Fossil Fighters just like you." Joe laughed.

"Aw, shucks. You small fries are gonna make me blush. But y'all oughta aim higher. Don't try to be as good as me. ... Try to be BETTER! WHo knows you may become even better than the Fossil Fighters Hunter and Rosie. Well, I s'pose I should think about seeing you two home, but I ain't quite done with my jub yet. I've still got one more vivosaur that needs rescuin', ya see? But y'all seem pretty capable, so I trust ya can make it home." I suddenly remebered that I still had Shadow's dino medal in my pocket. I was sad to have to give her back and I could tell she was just as reluctant to leave.

"Here Mr. Wildwest."

"Aw, bacon! I darn near forgot that dino medal I loaned ya! Tell ya what, Dina. What say you keep it as my way of sayin' thanks for all the help?"

"W-wow thanks Mr. Wildwest." I turned to Todd with my eyes filled with excitement.

"Aw man! If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting."

"Listen up small fries! I you love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then y'all can accomplish anything!" We both nodded. "I look forward to the day ya both become proper Fossil Fighters. But for now, I gotta mosey on down the trail." Joe statrted walking away. "Adios!"

"Wow! We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now, Dina. We have to become fighters!"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"Yeah I know you want it bad. But not as bad as me! Next time I see Joe, I'm gonna be a full-fledged Fighter." We both punched our fists in the air. We were gonna mak names for ourselves I just knew it. And with our vivosaurs by our sides I knew we would accomplish our dreams. Now to show my brother my new vivosaur friend.

**Let's see if you guys can guess her brother's name. It's probably going to be really easy though. Press that button and review so I know what you think of this story so far. ShadowPhoenix34**


	2. AN

I am so sorry I haven't updated this story. I had it all written down in a spiral notebook and when I went to type it my little sister had stolen the notebook and tore out the pages I had written on. I'm still not sure if I have all the pages so I may have to restart my save file again so I'm a little miffed about it. I'll try and update soon. Thanks

ShadowPhoenix34


	3. 2 years later

**Hey people of the web. Sorry I haven't updated this story I lost this game for a while and it ended up with my brother having for most of the time and also my 3DS broke so I couldn't play on that so I haven't been able to even play if we wanted to, but I'm playing on one of my brother's until I can find my old DS. **

** Disclaimer I don't own Fossil Fighters; Champions if I did Todd and Pauleen would have gotten together and Dina and Rupert would have kissed before the ending. P.S if you catch the name Phoenix don't be alarmed I named my character Phoenix so I may accidentally place Phoenix instead of Dina they are the same person.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**Two years later...**

**Dina POV:**

Todd and I looked out of the window of the helicopter. We had both passed the preliminaries to get into the Caliosteo Cup and along the way Shadow and I had grown closer. I was brought out of my thoughts by Todd. "I can't believe it Dina. We're gonna be in Joe's very own tournament, the Caliosteo Cup! All the cool fighters just call it the Cup for short."

"Then why are you calling it that? Me I understand, but you?" I ask playfully. He huffed and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Joe would be amazed to know we made it through preliminaries and came all the way here! Hey! I can see Caliosteo Fossil Park! That's where the Cup's going to be!" The helicopter landed and Todd and I jumped out.

"Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park, a prehistoric world of dreams, dinosaurs, and adventure! This park was founded by none other than Joe Wildwest, the superstar fossil fighter. It is composed of three islands: Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Ilium Island. Visitors are welcome to excavate fossils and revive as many vivosaurs as they like. And of course, there's plenty of Fossil Fighting to be done. But for now please make yourselves at home here in lush, green Ribular Island here are your room keys for the hotel." We take the keys from her hand when we here Beep-bee-boop.

"This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending soon. Fossil Fighters who have not registered need to do so at the fighter station."

"Eeek! They're gonna end registration! Come on! We have to get to that fighter station right now!"

"Hmm? The Fighter Station? It's the building right in front behind us. The fighter station is an integrated facility serving all your Fossil Fighter needs. It has a Cleaning Room for fossils and is also home to a Fossil Stadium where Fossil Battles are held.

"Come oooooon! Let's stop standing around and go register already!" Todd yells running of towards the direction of the Fighter Station.

"Todd wait up!" I yell running after him. I ran into the building right after Todd. When he saw me he started waving. He was standing next to what I had to guess was the registration desk.

"Heeeeey! Over here Dina." I jogged over to him and we both walked to the lady at the desk.

"Hello and welcome! I take it you want to enter the Caliosteo Cup?"

"Yep."

"In that case can I have your name and age?"  
"I'm Dina and I'm 16."

"And I'm Todd and I'm 15."

She scrolled down a list and checked off both mine and Todd's names. "Okay I have you right here. Thank you very much Dina, Todd. Your qualifications has been confirmed. Please wait here. Someone will be along shortly to instruct you on your facilities and rules." To the left of us a door opened. A woman with brown hair and a staff uniform walked out.

"Hey there! I'm Stella. I'm the staff leader here on Ribular Island." She walked towards Todd and I. "You guys just made it in time! But since you did, I'm going to start the tour in the most important place. Right this way please."

"...The most important place? What do you think that is?!" I shrugged my shoulders at his question. We followed her through a door on the right. Inside the room were tons of different machines that I couldn't even begin to fathom what they did.

"Welcome to the most important place for Fighters: the Cleaning Room! This is the cleaning machine," she said pointing to the machine in the middle. "It carves fossils out of their rocky prisons. And then this machine revives vivosaurs from the fossils." She said pointing to the one on the left. Todd jumped back in shock.

"That's some pretty high-tech stuff!"

"I almost don't want to touch it." I said laughing. Stella laughed as well.

"Yes, we try to stay up to date. As such, these machines may be a bit different from what you're used to. I'll explain how to operate them now, so please pay attention." Stella explained how to use the machine which sounds like a long and complicated process but is actually really easy once you get the hang of it. Once she had explained the process to us she gave us a fossil that we could practice on.

"A smashing success!... Frankly, I don't know why I'm even here. Well anyway, keep it up!"

"It's my turn now." I moved away from the machine so Todd could have his go.

_"You did very well Dina."_

_ "Thanks for the compliment Shadow."_

"Excellent job, you two! Now let's go revive your fossils." There was a flash of light and a triceratops stepped out of the machine.

_"I am Hercules." _He said in a deep baritone.

_"Pleased to meet you. I'm Dina."_

_ "And I am Shadow welcome to the family."_

_ "Thank you."_

"Once revived, a vivosaur is contained in the form of Dino Medal. And here you go! These are your very own Dino medals." She handed me Hercules' medal. "If you want to practice cleaning before the opening ceremony, just talk to Greta over there. Now I'll explain the rules we use for fossil battling. Let's head over to the Fossil Stadium." We walked out of the cleaning room and towards the door Stella had first walked out of. "The fossil Stadium is through this door.

"Fossil Stadium! Woooo! I'm so excited I could puke!" I jumped away from him quickly.

_"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" _Shadow and Hercules said together.

"Yes, let's try not to do that. Our floors are very clean...Anyway, please follow me." We all walked through the door. "This is the fossil stadium common room. Fighters entered in the Cup will often gather here. Oh, and when you get a notice about an upcoming match, be sure to come right away!" She turned to the staff member in blue next to her.

"Hiya! I'm Devon Strait, and I'm here to get you familiar with all the Cup's Fossil Fighting rules." After he explained the entire process of choosing which vivosaurs you would be using for battling. "Now, I'll explain how an actual battle works. I've got some demo teams, so let's go to the Fossil Stadium."

"Wooooo! We finally get to go inside a Fossil Stadium! Come on, Come on!"

"You are really excitable Todd you know that." I told him as he practically dragged me into the Fossil Stadium. The way they battled in the Cup was different than the way my brother had first taught me so I listened for all the differences. We walked up to a man with spiked brown hair wearing a blue staff member outfit.

"Hiya! I'm Devon Strait, and I'm here to get you familiar with all the Cup's Fossil Fighting rules. First off, let me show you how a team is assembled for battle." He pulled out some Dino Medals he had in a pouch and laid them out and explained how to place them in there correct places. **(I'm gonna skip this part of the explanation because it really isn't that important at this time). **When he was finished he led us into the Fossil Stadium where he had some demo teams we could use to practice with. The team I used consisted of a Tricera, Dilopho, and Plesio. "All right, let me show you how team battling works. The tree zones closest to the enemy side are the Attack Zones or AK for short. The three zones farthest from the enemies are the Support Zones or SZ. This is the Jurassic formation, with two vivosaurs in the AZ. This is the Cambrian Formation, with two vivosaurs in the SZ." He said pointing to each side correspondingly. "You conduct battle using these two formations. When in a team battle, first attack always goes to the team with the highest total Speed. A low-speed vivosaur can be teamed with high-speed vivosaurs to make up for its weakness." Suddenly the vivosaurs in the SZ jumped changing the stats of the vivosaurs in the AZ. "Did you see how the support effects from vivosaurs in the SZ were applied to those in the AZ? In the Jurassic formation, the support effect of the vivosaur in the SZ apply to both in the AZ. But because the support effects are split between bot AZ vivosaurs, their power is halved. In the Cambrian Formation, the support effects of both vivosaurs in the SZ go to the one AZ vivosaur. If you have a single powerful vivosaur, use this formation and stick it in the AZ. Every vivosaur has a range in which it's most effective. If a vivosaur attacks an enemy that's in its effective range, it inflicts extra damage. On the other hand, if it attacks from an ineffective range, it won't do as much damage. To check the effective range of your vivosaur, use the information icon." When I clicked on said icon it showed me the range of my borrowed Tricera. "DO you see the tiny arrows pointing up on the enemy vivosaur? If there's a circle next to an arrow, it means that enemy is in your vivosaur's effective range. If there's an X by the arrow, it means the enemy is out of your effective range. If your selected vivosaur is at its most effective range, a star will appear beside the arrow. These marks are also shown when attacks are being carried out in battle. OK, let's move on. Click again to close the info screen."

"To change your team's formation, use either of the two Rotation icons. Touch the icon on the right to make the team rotate clockwise and touch the icon on the left to make the team rotate counterclockwise. You can also rotate the whole team by selecting and sliding a vivosaur directly on the field. Rotation costs FP, but you'll only be charged for the number of spots moved from your original position. So until you make an actual move, you can rotate the team as much as you like. Before a vivosaur attacks, consider rotating it to a range where it's most effective against the target. OK, now you can rotate your team and attack to your heart's content. Just remember what I told you. When you're out of FP, select the end icon. That'll also end my lecture, if I happen to be boring." I giggled internally at that. He held up a finger as if remembering something. "Oh, wait! Almost forgot... If you select the Auto icon, your vivosaurs will battle on their own. But I'd seriously avoid using that for now."

_"Then why is it an option?" Shadow asked confused._

_ "Beats me." I replied_

"OK, that's it for the lecture. Class dismissed!" Devon led Todd and I back to the lobby where we met up with Stella again. "One last thing to keep in mind… If a fighter lacks strategy or their vivosaurs lack abilities, victory will prove impossible. Remember that, all right? Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of! Good luck!" He left after that note and we turned to Stella.

"That's it for orientation, you two. You're now officially entered in the Caliosteo Cup. Your opponents will be automatically chosen by the computer. Also, whenever you finish a Cup match, you'll be granted access to a new dig site. Oh, wait. I almost forgot. I have your Paleopagers right here." She handed both Todd and I one. "We send news and notices out to Paleopagers via the Fossil Messaging Service, or FMS." Suddenly the intercom went off!

** "Beep-boop-beep! This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Caliosteo Cup opening ceremony will be kicking off shortly. All interested parties should meet in front of the Fighter Station. Beep-boop-beep." **

"OK, that's my cue. Good luck, you two." Stella walked out the front door and Todd and I looked at each other.

"I bet the opening ceremony is gonna be awesome. Maybe Joe will show up!" Todd told me before he ran out the door with me following close behind. Everyone around us were impatiently waiting for the ceremony to begin when Todd noticed something flying in our direction. It was a giant screen! Suddenly Joe popped on holding a microphone.

"Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park… The place where dreams are made! I'm the owner of this here park. The name's Joe Wildwest. You Fighters'll love it here… We got three islands to explore! Now get ready for a surprise! 'Cause I want y'all to know that… The Cup champion'll get my park! You'll own'er free and clear!" The crowd exploded into cheers while I clapped. We got the whole park that is some kind of reward! "So let's get battlin', folks… The Caliosteo Cup is now open!" When Joe finished his speech fireworks appeared behind the screen.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome video display was so exciting!" Todd exclaimed jumping in joy. "But seriously. The Cup's grand prize is the entire fossil park. My mind is completely blown here. This is huge, Dina. We have to find a way to win, no matter what!" We both nodded in agreement.

"Hello, Todd. Hello, Dina. The Cup is finally under way." We heard Stella say from our right. We turned in surprise.

"Oh, hey, Stella!" Todd and I said together.

"Why aren't you two digging fossil rocks yet? You should have received a message on your Paleopager by now." As soon as she said that mine went off.

**"The first dig site, Treasure Lake, is now open on Ribular Island. Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a lake. Fighters are urged to travel there and ready for Round 1 of the Cup."**

"Eeek! We're really gonna do this!" We suddenly looked around only just noticing the area was empty. "H-hey! Everyone's gone! We just got here and we're already behind!"

"Treasure Lake is through that walkway there." Stella said pointing diagonally to the walkway on our right.

"C'mon! Let's go before all the fossil rocks are gone! Todd yelled running in that direction,

"You know, I'm actually shocked Joe would do something like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to Stella.

"None of the staff knew he was putting up the park as a prize. Not even me. But I suppose you have bigger things to worry about, huh? Good luck with the Cup, Dina." And with that she walked back into the Fighter Station.

**Here's the next chapter. I needed to cut this one in half because it was getting REALLY long! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	4. The first dig site

**Disclaimer I don't own Fossil Fighters; Champions if I did Todd and Pauleen would have gotten together and Dina and Rupert would have kissed before the ending. P.S if you catch the name Phoenix don't be alarmed I named my character Phoenix so I may accidentally place Phoenix instead of Dina they are the same person.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**Chapter 3: First Dig Site**

When I arrived at the entrance to Treasure Lake I saw a female staff member looking annoyed and confused. "…Oh no. He's gone already." She seemed to notice my presence soon after she said that and turned around. Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Wait! You haven't received your Fossil Sonar yet, have you?"

"No."

"Well, you're never going to find any fossil rocks without it!" With that she handed the sonar to me. "I tried to stop that boy who ran ahead of you, but he moved like his pants were on fire!"  
"Todd." I groaned with a sweat drop.

"Oh, he's your friend."  
"Yeah, unfortunately." I muttered the unfortunately under my breath hoping she wouldn't hear me. Don't get me wrong I love Todd like a brother but sometimes I wonder how we ever became friends.

"Let's go give him his sonar together, shall we?"

"Lead the way." I told her. As we walked into the entrance of the dig site we saw Todd running around frantically.

"Stupid fossil rocks! Come on! Where are you?!" The staff member and I sweat dropped in unison.

"What do you expect them to do Todd? Jump up and say 'right here, come dig me up!'"

"You won't find anything without a Fossil Sonar." With that she handed said device as Todd turned around shocked. "… Here. This should make life easier. I tried to give it to you earlier, but you shoved past me and ran off… But that's okay. I know you're just excited about the Cup."  
"Heh heh… Yeargh." Todd muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. She explained how the sonar worked and introduced herself as Sally. I'll skip the long explanation and give you the short one. You're the arrow and the green blips on the screen are something you can dig up. She turned towards each of us and told us there was a fossil nearby and allowed me to go dig it up. I hit the ground with my pickaxe hard enough to unearth said fossil rock without damaging it and softly brushed off the rest of it with a brush I had borrowed from my brother. I held it carefully in my hand in awe. My first fossil rock I couldn't believe it! I placed it as gently as I could in my bag before returning back to Todd's side. When I returned Sally wished us luck and walked back to wherever she was meant to go next.

"_More family members_." Shadow said.

"_I can't wait!" _Hercules boomed excitedly.

"Yeees! With this sonar I can dig and dig and never run out of fossils! Look out, planet! I'm gonna scoop up every last treasure you got!" And like a gunshot he was off. I spent of few hours looking for my own fossils before heading to the Fossil Stadium to get them cleaned. It took me a little longer then I had expected because a lot of fighters wanted the same rock as me and we battled over it, but they were handled easily by Shadow and Hercules seeing as how they all only had one vivosaur.

"Walking into the cleaning room I noticed Stella standing next to a floating robot. "Oh, hello, Dina." She said when she noticed me walking through the door. "What perfect timing you have. We just finished readying everyone's favorite fossil- cleaning partner. Say hello to KL-33N."

"Hi?"

"Pleased to meet you-Beep. I am KL-33N, at your service-Boop." He spun around. "Please speak to me if you wish to clean your fossil rocks-Beep! You may trust me with the storage and reviving of even your most precious fossils. I am not yet capable of cleaning my own, but if I observe you doing so, I gain the ability as well. Once I absorb enough of your knowledge I will be able to clean fossil rocks on my own-Zzzt! I am looking forward to working with you- Bwang."

"Glad to be able to help." I said smiling.

"This little guy will be a great help on your adventure. The more you clean, the more he'll learn from you. And believe me, he can learn a **LOT." **She snapped her fingers like she had just remembered something. "Oh, and at that counter, you can exchange Donation Points, DP for short, for all kinds of rewards." She explained ,as she pointed to a brown haired woman sitting behind a podium, that donation points were for if a fossil was cleaned that I already had cleaned once before, with a lower cleaning score, I could donate said rock for points. I then could purchase other items with these points if I had enough. She also told me that I could reorganize my team using the VMM, Vivosaur Management Machine. The VMM stores my unused dino medals for me until I want to use them in battle. It also has a built in warp center that will take me from dig sites straight to the main compound. That would come in handy I could already tell less walking I would have to do. When Stella left I started to clean my rocks. I was able to get 2 emeralds and even the body for Shadow.

"_How do you feel?" _I asked her.

"_More... put together." _With selling my extra fossils and my emeralds I had enough money to upgrade my sonar screen. Now I had more room to see where my fossils were. As I stepped out of the shop I noticed that the sky had grown dark so I headed to the stadium where rooms had been provided. As I headed to bed I noticed that my older brother had tried to contact me on my phone that I had left in my room before I went to the dig site. I called him back and we decided to video chat over the computer. On the screen appeared a blue haired male in his early to mid-20. He was tanned skin and had vibrant green eyes. His signature hat was not on however although I guess hat was the wrong word. He had cut out the top of a safari hat so his spiky blue hair stuck out of the hat.

"Hey short stack."

"You know just because I'm shorter then you it doesn't mean you have to keep bringing it up!" I told him annoyed. "But hi Hunt."

"But it's so much fun to tease you!" He grinned before noticing m yawn. "However seeing as how you're so tired I shall keep this short. Congrats on making it through the first full day at the tournament I hope to see you make it all the way to the finals. Love you little sis."

"Love you to big bro. Tell Rosie I said hi will you?"

"Will do. Get some sleep."

"K." I said through a big yawn and shut off my computer. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


End file.
